


Smoke

by Between_A_Dream



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Between_A_Dream/pseuds/Between_A_Dream
Summary: Willow is on a mission, and no rule about closing time of the kitchen is going to stop her. But a fire just might.





	

Smoke. That was the first thing that sent Buffy flying out of bed. She sat straight up in bed and told herself there was absolutely no way she was smelling smoke. It was a lie.

There was definitely smoke around her head and in her lungs. Coughing did nothing to help clear them.

"Dawn!" Her scratched voice was hoarse as she called out to her sister. She crawled out of her bed and made her way to the teenagers room, keeping her nose as low and as far away from the smoke as possible.

She opened the door to Dawn's room and saw that the young brunette was still passed out, and she couldn't help but feel relieved. Slinging the sleeping girl over her shoulder, she made her way out and to Willow and Tara's room.

"Will? Tara? Are you in there?" she called into the darkness of the room. There was no answer and the bed was empty. She could only assume they were already outside.

When she made her way down the stairs, she couldn't help but stare at the sight in front of her.

"What the hell is going on here?" she demanded, her eyes scanning the scene in front of her.

"Oh... Uh... Hey Buffy!"

* * *

Willow giggled as she placed the tray in the oven.

It was cheesy and ridiculous and incredibly childish, and it was absolutely the most fun she'd had in weeks, save for a few nights with Tara when they had the house to themselves.

"You're such a teenager," the blue eyes witch grinned as she watched her lover close the oven door.

"Hey, I want some damn pizza rolls, and no 'Kitchen closes at 9:00 PM' rule is gonna stop me!" the ginger argued, a playful grin playing on her lips.

"But what if Buffy catches us?" Tara couldn't help but laugh at her girlfriend's antics.

"Then I guess we are bad girls," the blonde waved her girlfriends comment off with a blush and an amused roll of the eyes, but the red haired girl looked far from finished with her game.

She pinned Tara against the counter and gave a sly smile, mischief sparkling in her eyes.

"You're awful," the golden haired Wiccan managed to choke out.

"And you love it." And then Willow's lips were against hers, and somehow she couldn't seem to remember where they were or what they were doing.

Sometimes Willow just had that affect on her.

And then she smelled the smoke.

Ripping away from the kiss, she focused her gaze on the oven, black smoke billowing from its sides.

"Shit!" Willow quickly shut the oven off and grabbed an oven mitt, carefully pulling the scorching tray out.

She quickly set it down in the sink and both witches coughed as they tried to clear the air.

"Well... Pizza rolls are done." Tara's half joke broke the silence but it didn't lower the tension.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Willow spun around quickly to see Buffy standing on the stairs, Dawn over her shoulder.

"Oh... Uh... Hey Buffy!"

* * *

"I'm waiting."

The two witches exchanged glances before again daring to make eye contact with the slayer.

"Well... Uh... You see, I was just lying in bed, you know how Willows do, and all... And I wanted some food, and then I thought 'Hey, we have pizza rolls!' But then I thought, 'Buffy said the kitchen closes at 9:00' so I was good for awhile. But then the allure of said pizza rolls kinda got to me. So I got Tara here to come and help me, but we uh... We kinda got... Distracted?" Willow explained as best she could with a fake smile on her face and Buffy rolled her eyes as she looked between the pair. Tara gave a small sheepish grin and her face burned scarlet.

"Clean this mess up." They were the only words the slayer spoke before she turned and started up the stairs. She poked her head back around the corner after a moment to add, "And Willow? The kitchen now closes at 8:00."


End file.
